The first day
by FredslilAngel
Summary: Umm... Well, it's more like their first week or so, but you get the point. It's kinda lame, but R&R! Oh yea, I dont own ne of the characters, only the plot! Forgot to write that, so I'm writing it here COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

"Are you sure?" Angelina Johnson asked as her mother explained to her now to get through the barrier. "excuse me," a lady said as she tapped Mrs. Johnson on the shoulder. Angelina and her mother turned to see eight red- heads. "Are you using the platform?" The woman asked. "Oh, yes, I'm sorry, I was just telling Angie here how to get through it. Off you go them." Angelina's mom replied. Angelina ran at the barrier, and shut her eyes. She expected to hit something, although her mother assured her she wouldn't. One second she was in the muggle world, the next she was on Platform 9 3/4. Her mother followed her onto the platform.  
  
About ten minutes later, all Angelina's belongings were on the train, and she was saying good-bye to her mother. As she pulled out of the hug, she noticed the red-heads. There were two kids who looked rather sad that their older bothers were all going off to Hogwarts and they were being left behind. Then there were two twins, probably about Angelina's age. It looked as if their mom was giving them a lecture. There was one boy who looked more interested in telling people off than to his mom, and there were two older children, probably in their mid-teens. One stayed behind.  
  
Angelina boarded the train and went off on a search for an empty compartment. When she couldn't find one, she asked a girl about her age if she could sit with her. They introduced themselves, then talked about quidditch. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet because friends fast.  
  
"Hello ladies, may we grace you with our presence?" Someone asked, walking in the compartment. Angelina looked up and saw two boys standing there. Angelina recognized them as the two red-head twins she saw on the platform. "Yeah, whatever, but first, empty your pockets," Alicia replied boredly, also looking up. The twin on the right took out a dungbomb from each pocket. "You too Fred," Alicia said sternly. Fred sighed and also took out a dungbomb from each compartment in his robes. "Angelina, this is Fred and George Weasley. Fred and George, this is Angelina Johnson. Out parents are friends, so we've known each other for a long while," Alicia explained to Angelina. Fred gave Angelina and appraising look and said, "Nice too meet you." "You too," Angelina replied. Most of the train ride was directed towards quidditch, with Fred and George sharing tips from their brothers.  
  
When the train ride was over, and they were close to the school, all the first years were called over by a giant man named Hagrid. He directed the students towards boats which they were to ride across the lake to get to the school. Angelina and Alicia were in a boat with the Weasley twins and a boy who introduced himself as Lee Jordan. Once they got to the school, they were lead through the dungeon to get to the Great Hall. Before they entered, a professor came up and explained about the sorting ritual. The students were finally allowed to walk between the tables to get the hat.  
  
First up was a girl by the name of Cho Chang. She, and her follower, Roger Davies, were placed in Ravenclaw. A few more names were called, then Cedric Diggory was called up. Every girls' eyes were on him with interest, hoping he'd be in their house. A few names later, a rather ugly boy with crookard teeth was called up as Marcus Flint. Next up was Angelina Johnson. Many boys looked with interest as she was sorted into Gryfindor. Angelina waited eagerly as Alicia Spinnet was called up. A few minutes later, Alicia was sitting by Angelina's side at the Gryfindor table. Fred and George Weasley were the last two to go as they too were accepted into Gryfindor with all their brothers. They sat down next to their new friend, Lee Jordan, and were congratulated by all their brothers.  
  
Dumbledore annoced the start of term regulations, then ordered the feast to begin. Angelina mostly talked to Alicia, Fred, George, and Lee. Fred introduced Angelina and Lee to his brothers. Then, Charlie introduced the five to the rest of the Gryfindor Quidditch Team. When the feast was done, the prefects lead the students to their houses. By the time they got there, it was past 10 o'clock and classes started the following morning. Almost everyone went straight to bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Angelina was awaken the next morning by an alarm clock, a rather loud one at that matter. She looked at her watch, that is powered off magic of course. It read 5 o'clock. She groaned because she had two hours until breakfast started. She got dressed, and threw her hair up into a messy bun. She headed down stairs with a novel she was reading, and plopped down onto the sofa by the fire. "Alarm clock?" Angelina heard someone say. She thought she was the only one up this early. "Uh huh, you?" She replied, not taking her eyes off the book she was reading. She already knew it was Fred because of his voice. "Yup, my brothers thought it would be funny no to tell me about it, and to set it to a later time," He replied getting up and sitting on the same couch as Angelina. He took the book from her hand and looked at it. "Muggle story?" He asked. "Wha... oh, yeah. My mom got me into them. They're really good, but the pictures are all still.," Angelina said taking her book back. "What's that?" Fred had a piece of paper in his hand with a bunch of words and pictures.  
  
At first, Angelina thought he was some sort of super-genius, but his replied changed her mind. He said, "Oh, just a joke George and I are working on." "What is it?" Angelina asked, almost not wanting to know. "It's this juicy stuff, and it makes your nails grow really long when it hits your nails. We're just not sure what to put it on yet."  
  
"Nail clippers," Angelina cut in. "What?" "Put the stuff on nail clippers or a nail file..." "So when the person clips their nails to make them shorter, they grow longer," Fred said finishing Angelina's thought, and seriously considering it. He was quite impressed with this idea, but decided he could have come up with it if he had five more minutes.  
  
The two students spent the next two hours coming up with new ideas for jokes. Angelina had never really thought about jokes before, she has always laughed at jokes made by kids in her muggle class, but she has never sat down to come up with joke ideas.  
  
Finally, Alicia came down, with some other girls, so Angelina and Fred followed them to the Great Hall. Classes started that day at 9:15, so they had about 45 minutes to eat and talk.  
  
At 8:45, the owl post came in. Angelina had gotten a letter from her mother, and the Weasley boys each got a letter form theirs. Angelina's mom had sent her a little day-by-day calendar, that started at the beginning of term. Angelina ripped off the day before, and read the 'inspiring quote' for today. It said,  
'You can only finish those thoughts and sentences of the people closest to you, or you do or will have the best relationships with.  
  
As she finished reading, her mind raced back to nearly 4 hours prior of the current time, when Fred finished her nail clipper thought. She pushed the thought out of he mind, telling herself it was just a coincidence. She looked over at Fred, who was now reading the calendar. He obviously was thinking the same thing, and his ears went bright red. He looked up at Angelina, and their eyes met for the briefest second before they both looked away.  
  
A few moments later, Angelina picked up Fred's letter. She felt it was only fair to read his mail, since he read hers. It was from his Mum, Dad, Ron, and Ginny Weasley. It mentioned mostly how surprised they were because he wasn't expelled yet. It also mentioned some things that were going on around house.  
  
Finally, it was 9 o'clock, and the students decided to get to their first class yearly.  
  
Alicia and Angelina headed to Transfiguration, while the twins followed. "We have flying everyday this week at one, right?" George asked on the way. "All year," Added Alicia with a bright smile. 


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch, the four headed down to the quidditch pitch. It was an impressive full length pitch with three goal posts on either side.  
  
"Are you students in my one o'clock class?" Someone asked from behind. The four nodded. "Wow, you're here just about 45 minutes early. Well, I guess you really want to fl..." The stranger paused, and when she say their blank faces, she said, "Oi, I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Madame Hooch, the flying coach, and quidditch refree."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Fred, this is my brother George, and this is my, I meanour friends, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet," Fred said, as they each shook Madame Hooch's hand.  
  
"Ah, Weasleys, I thought so," Madame Hooch started. "So, do you want to help me set up then?" "Sure," they replied in unison.  
  
The students followed Madame Hooch to the broom closet, and they helped take out the brooms and lie them on the ground. When they were finished, they had 15 minutes until calse started, in which they talked about quidditch.  
  
Finally, the class was all present, and Madame Hooch started the lesson.  
  
"UP!" The whole class said, attempting to lift their brooms. Angelina's broom instantly flew up into her hand. Fred's broom flew up too, about a second after Angelina's. Next, George's met his hand. All three students had done this before, so it came easily to them, even with the old school brooms. Alicia, on the other hand, had a hard tme getting the broom to cooperate, and Angelina had to teach her the tecnique to 'calling' the broom up. Finally, the whole class had their brooms.  
  
The rest of the class went smoothly. To Angelina and the twins, the class was a breeze becuase it was just the basics of flying. Angelina could tell Alicia was quickly and easily learning how to fly and control her broom.  
  
"Hey good job little bros," Charlie Weasley said when class ended. "How'd you liketo join us in a scrimage satureday, two o'clock. The whole team can't make it, only me and Wood can. You two twinds can be beaters, you two girls can be chasers, Oliver's the keeper, I'll be seeker, and..." "Our friend Lee can b the other chaser. He's a pretty good flyer." George said, "So, who are we playing?" "George, you've only saw Lee fly today, and he wasn't amazing, he was like the average beginner." Fred put in. "I have to agree with Fred," Lee said with a chuckle as he walked over. "I'm not amazing. So, who are we playing?" "Oh, just some Ravenclaw friends." Charlie said as he waved good-bye, and rushed off to his next class.  
  
"That kid is a spaz," Fred said, before they headed to their next class. 


	4. Chapter 4

On saturday, Angelina, Alicia, the twins, and Lee headed down to the field to play quiddich. They had Madame Hooch's permission to use the school brooms since theirs were left at home.  
  
Angelina had posession of the quaffle most of the game. It wasnt that she was a ball hong, it was just Alicia and Lee weren't having the easiest time controlling their brooms.  
  
Angelina could tell Fred was doing an awesome job getting bludgers away from team mates, and hitting them back towards the other team. She could really tell how well he was when a bludger was accidently hit squarly at Angelina. Fred sped foreward and hit it out of the way just before it hit her face.  
  
"Thanks Fred, you're doing great out there," Angelina said just after he knocked away the bludger. "No prob, you' doing excellent yourself," He replied admiringly.  
  
"Fred! Angelina! You can flirt all you want after the game, but right now you're supposed to be..." Charlie started, but stopped as he z00med into a dive. The other seeker, followed his lead. When Charlie pulled out of the dive, he had the snitch in one of his hands.  
  
Fred and Angelina flew down to congradulate Charlie on catching the snitch. "Alright, you two can flirt all you want now," Charlie said, as both Fred and Angelina's faces went bright red. "We weren't flirting, were were just..." Fred started. "Thanking... each...other," Angelina quickly lied, finishing Fred's sentence. Charlie lifted an eye brow, and both Fred and Angelina's face grew redder (if they could get any redder that is). "Whatever, call it what ever you want to call it," Charlie said, "Well, I'm going to work on some homework." Charlie said, as he and his friends walked back towards the castle.  
  
"Well, that was a fun game," George said, breaking the akward silence. "Yeah," Angelina and Fred agreed. "Yeah, maybe once you know how to control your broom," Alicia added sarcastically. "Hey, I'll give you soem pointers, and I'm sure the twins would LOVE to help, right boys?" Angelina said, looking over at Fred and George. "Yeah, RIGHT1" Fred said jokingly. "We will?" George asked in a teasing tone. They all couldn't help but laugh. 


End file.
